Una Chica Mexicana ¡¿En Hogwarts!
by M.Abularach
Summary: Itziar tiene once años y acaba de mudarse a Londres, odia la comida dulce y piensa que no le va a ir muy bien.Pero cuando recive una carta explicandole que es bruja e irá a Hogwarts, donde sus mejores amigos son los Potter, es muy probable que todo mejore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia son los personajes, objetos y hechos que no conoscan, todo lo demás es de J.K. Rowling y los de Warner Bros.

_Bueno, aquí les dejo mi primer FF, pensaba publicarlo hasta que lo hubiera acabado, pero se me antojó que fuera hoy, ya que falta un mes exactamente para el estreno de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 aquí en México. _

_Ojalá les guste, y espero reviews para decirme que tan bueno o malo está._

* * *

Estaba sentada en un compartimiento del tren que se dirigía a Hogwarts. Esto era, por mucho, inmensamente emocionante. Todavía faltaban unos 20 minutos para que el tren partiera, pero mis padres y mi hermanito se habían tenido que marchar, porque tenían no se qué de la escuela de Iosu, mi hermano. La verdad no me importaba mucho, aunque me hubiera gustado que se quedaran hasta que el tren partiera, porque esta era una experiencia nueva para mí.

Estaba muy entretenida viendo como el tren dejaba atrás a todas las personas del andén y partía, sintiendo una sensación rara en la boca del estómago, ¿emoción?, cuando tocaron la puerta corrediza del compartimiento y una voz femenina dijo:

—¿Hola?, ¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí? Los compartimientos están llenos —dijo a modo de saludo una chica de pelo café y labios rosas muy bonita, acompañada de otra chica que se parecía mucho a ella, de hecho, parecía que eran mellizas.

—Por supuesto, pasen —dije emocionada: no me hubiera gustado ir sola todo el camino.

—Muchas gracias. Me llamo Danielle Nicholson, y ella es mi hermana Noah.

—Hola —saludó Noah, que era más bonita que su hermana, con el pelo muchísimo más corto.

—Yo soy Itziar Curiel, mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. Tu acento no parece inglés. ¿El apellido Curiel es de aquí? —preguntó Danielle con expresión curiosa en la cara.

—No, soy de México, me mudé hace algunos meses aquí a Londres.

—¿De México? Eso está muy lejos… —dijo Noah con tono de voz pensativo.

—Si, bastante —aseguré. —Recibí mi carta cuando apenas teníamos cerca de dos meses y medio viviendo aquí. Fue realmente extraño, ya que ni siquiera sabía a qué escuela iba a ir, porque soy hija de muggles, pero un tipo del ministerio llegó a la casa y nos explicó todo a mis padres y a mí.

—¡Guau! Debe de ser bastante…bueno, impactante — dijo Noah con el mismo tono de voz pensativo.

—Nosotras somos hijas de magos. Desde siempre hemos querido asistir a Hogwarts. De hecho…

—Disculpen, ¿nos podemos sentar? No hay lugares libres —interrumpió un chico de pelo negro alborotado e intensos ojos verdes, y una chica de pelo enmarañado y anaranjado.

—No, no hay ningún problema. Siéntense —dijo Danielle haciendo espacio en los asientos. Pusieron sus baúles en las rejillas y se sentaron.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rose, Rose Weasley, y él es mi primo Albus —dijo la chica presentándose con tono de voz mandón, y su primo saludó con una mano y un simple "Hola".

—Yo soy Danielle Nicholson y ella es mi hermana Noah — se presento Danielle de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Noah no es nombre de hombre? —pregunto Rose con el seño fruncido.

—También puede usarse para mujer, a mi me gusta —dije antes de que Noah replicara. Rose me vio como si no se hubiera fijado en mi antes. —Disculpa, soy Itziar Curiel —dije tendiéndole mi mano, que acepto con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, _Iciar_.

—No, no _Iciar_, Itziar —dije, acostumbrada a corregir a todos aqui y en México, ¡no era tan difícil pronunciar una _t _y una _z _juntas!.

—Lo siento, es difícil de pronunciar. ¿Es de aquí? —dijo Rose curiosa.

—¡No! —respondió Danielle emocionada — es de México, justo antes de que llegaran nos estaba contando, ¿no es fabuloso? —sinceramente no encontraba nada interesante el vivir en México, pero igual sonreí.

—¿En serio?, ¿Cómo es allá? —preguntó Albus curioso.

—Pues es muy bonito, bueno, en lugares donde no hay contaminación. Hace un sol hermoso en verano y en invierno desciende por las mañanas una neblina que cubre todo y no te deja ver a tres metros de distancia. Por el atardecer, desde la terraza de mi antigua casa, se veían cientos y cientos de golondrinas que regresaban a pasar las noches en sus nidos. Cuando vas de excursión al bosque, te encuentras con millones de animales, desde lagartijas de colores hasta ciervos con astas enormes. Las calles ahora no son muy bonitas, porque están llenas de basura, pero cuando están limpias se ven hermosas con los camellones llenos de arboles. En las playas el agua esta cálida y en la mayoría la arena esta amarilla, el mar es de un intenso azul, y cuando las olas gigantes chocan contra los bañistas desprevenidos, se forma una espuma blanca y limpia…—cuando empecé a recordar esto, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Todos los años que viví allá me estuve quejando de lo horrible que era, pero aquí todo era gris, no podías salir sin abrigo, el mar era helado…aunque si, Londres era hermoso y seguía siendo mi ciudad favorita, extrañaba México.

—Se hoye hermoso…—dijo Rose. Le iba a responder que de verdad lo era, pero un chico llegó y se metió rápidamente en el compartimiento, cerrando la puerta.

—Lo siento, —dijo jadeando — ¡pero estoy huyendo de un troglodita que quiere matarme! —dijo sentándose en el rincón a mi lado. Tenía un abrigo grande que me acababa de quitar a un lado, cuando vi que un tipo con aspecto de matón se aproximaba, nadie lo había visto porque estaban viendo al chico recién llegado como si estuviera enfermo mental —¡Corre!, ¡Agáchate, ya viene! —le dije en un susurro rápido. El no reaccionó y le tuve que empujar por la espalda para que se agachara, acto seguido le eché el abrigo encima y le di la espalda para que pareciera que me estaba recargando en un bulto de ropa. Unos segundos después, el matón tocó la puerta. Albus abrió y el grandote dijo:

—¿No han visto a un chaparro de pelo negro corriendo por aquí?

—Si, intento esconderse, pero luego volteó al pasillo y se fue corriendo —dije con cara de fastidio.

—¿En qué dirección se fue? —pregunto el Trol.

—No sé, no estoy seguro si se metió en el compartimiento de enfrente o si siguió corriendo, la verdad no le presté atención —contestó Al con un deje de miedo en la voz. El matón se fue inmediatamente a revisar uno por uno los compartimientos.

—Listo, ya se fue. Puedes salir —dijo Rose fijándose al pasillo y con expresión muy molesta. Me retiré y le quité de encima el abrigo azul marino.

—¡Uf! Muchas gracias, ¡eres mi ángel de la salvación! —dijo abrazándome rápidamente —estuvo cerca. Lo siento, no me presenté. Soy Edward Wolfe —no pude evitar acordarme de "Crepúsculo", y la combinación de nombres se me hizo tan chistosa que me eché a reír con fuerza. Todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera una demente.

—Lo-lo siento —dije sofocando la carcajada. — Es que recordé algo de un libro que leí. Soy Itziar Curiel —me presenté aun tratando de contener la risa y tendiéndole la mano, que aceptó con efusividad.

—Hola, soy Noah y mi hermana Danielle.

—Soy Rose Weasley.

—Soy Albus Potter.

—¿Albus Potter? —preguntó muy sorprendido Edward —, ¿Eres el hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter?

—Si, uno de tres —dijo Albus. ¿Cómo conocía Edward a su padre?

—¡Guau!, ¿Es enserio? ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes! —dijo Noah y Danielle copió la expresión de sorpresa que dominaba la cara de su hermana. Ahora todos miraban a Albus con la noca abierta.

—Pe-perdón, pero ¿Por qué todo mundo te conoce? —le dije a Al, que se había sonrojado.

¿No lo sabes? ¡Su padre venció a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo! ¡Y su mamá era capitana de las Holly-Head Harpies!

—Guau, creo que eso si es grande —dije dudando, ya que no sabía que eran las Holly-Head Harpies.

—¿Grande? ¡Es asombroso!, ¡Siempre había querido conocerlo! —dijo Edward.

—¿En serio? Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con conocer a su hijo. ¿Cambiamos de tema? —dijo Rose con agresividad, parecía molesta. Albus parecía feliz de la intervención de su prima. Pero eso no evitó que Edward se le quedara viendo con la boca abierta.

—Eddie —dije, —tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero si no cierras la boca se te va a meter una mosca.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro —dijo este volviendo a la realidad. — ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Eddie, ¿está mal? Si quieres te digo Edward…

—No, no. No me molesta —dijo con una sonrisa. —Dime como quieras.

—¿Y a ustedes a que casa les gustaría entrar? —dijo Danielle de pronto.

—Gryffindor —dijeron Al y Rose con seguridad.

—Ravenclaw —dijo Noah.

—Gryffindor — dijo Eddie no muy seguro.

—Eh… ¿Qué? — dije yo, que no tenía idea de lo que decían.

—Las casas de Hogwarts, ¿No has oído hablar de ellas? —dijo Eddie, de nuevo, sorprendido ante mi ignorancia.

—No, no tengo ni idea de que están hablando — si cuando no supe quienes eran los padres de Albus estaban sorprendidos, en este momento bien podrían desmayarse.

Cuando se recuperaron, me explicaron que en Hogwarts había cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. A Gryffindor iban los valientes; a Hufflepuff los trabajadores y leales; a Ravenclaw los inteligentes; y a Slytherin los ambiciosos, pero también comentaron que de esa casa habían salido más magos tenebrosos que de ninguna otra. Después de decir que no tenía ni idea de cual me gustaba más, me pidieron que les contara más sobre México y sobre mí.

Les conté que nos habíamos venido a Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre, y que aunque hubieran preferido que terminara la primaria antes de mudarnos, no había sido posible. Querían oír más acerca del paisaje, así que les conté de Tulum.

—Son unas ruinas a la orilla del mar, en la Riviera Maya. Se encuentran sobre un acantilado en donde las enormes olas rompen con un sonido relajante, dejando ver espuma blanca sobre el azul brillante del mar. Se encuentra al lado de una ciudad moderna con el mismo nombre, en la que, mientras estas en el mar calmado, el agua de un color transparente, puedes ver peces de colores nadando al lado tuyo sin miedo. La arena es de un tono amarillo-blanco, si mal no recuerdo…—seguí contando unos minutos más, cuando un chico muy guapo entró, dejando que otros dos amigos siguieran su recorrido sin el, pero uno de pelo anaranjadísimo y expresión travies les guiñó un ojo a Albus y a Rose.

—Al, Rose, veo que ya tienen nuevos amigos —dijo sonriéndonos, y Danielle y Noah se voltearon a ver sonrientes. Era de pelo negro azabache despeinado, alto, y parecía uno o dos años más grande que nosotros.

—Chicos, el es mi hermano James. James, ellos son Edward, Danielle, Noah e _Iciar_ —nos presentó Albus.

—¡Itziar! —murmure con fastidio y una sonrisa, ya que al mismo tiempo me divertía que no pudieran pronunciar mi nombre.

—Si, Itziar, lo siento —dijo Al con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, mucho gusto. Bueno, ¿me hacen un espacio? —dijo mirándonos, y Danielle y Noah apretaron a Rose para que se sentara al lado de ellas. — ¡Oh!, muchas gracias. ¿Qué estaban diciendo antes de que llegara?

—Itziar —dijo Rose antes de dirigirme una mirada que decía algo como "¿está bien dicho?", asentí y continuó — nos estaba contando como es México. Ella es de allá, ¿sabes? Según lo que nos ha contado, deduje que es un país muy lindo — dijo Rose con el mismo tono mandón que había usado anteriormente.

—¿De México, eh? —asentí. No entendía porque a la gente le resultaba tan interesante. Bueno, si alguno de ellos fuera el que hubiera visitado México, también lo estaríamos bombardeando con preguntas sobre Londres, claro que era mil veces más interesante. — ¿Es grande? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues es más grande que Inglaterra.

Les hablé un poco más, hasta que llegó el carrito con dulces y James se marchó. Aunque era muy, muy delgado, parecía que Eddie era de buen comer, porque compro más que bastante. Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de los dulces mágicos, así que entre todos me ayudaron a elegir los mejores. Compré un paquete de Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott, Ranas de Chocolate y Pasteles de Caldero. El pastel no me gusto tanto, así que se los regalé a mis amigos. Lo demás estaba muy rico. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de un deporte llamado _Quidditch, _y cuando comenzaron, las chicas hicieron una mueca, pero yo pedí que me explicaran.

—En cada equipo hay siete jugadores: tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardián y un buscador —comenzó Eddie. —La función del guardián es proteger los aros…— me explicó hasta el más mínimo detalle, y lo que se le iba lo agregaba Albus.

Las chicas parecían verdaderamente extrañadas de que me interesara, pero es que era realmente…bueno, diferente, y sonaba tan divertido…

Cuando empezaron a hablar sobre los equipos de la liga (descubrí que las Holly-Head Harpies eran el único equipo de quidditch formado solo por mujeres), de los cuales no me sabía nada y no me interesaban, los abandoné sigilosamente y me uní a la plática de las chicas, que estaban comentando acerca James.

—De verdad, ¡No sé que le ven! —decía Rose.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no se te hace guapo —dijo Danielle.

—Pues no, no se me hace. ¡Además es mi primo!

—¡Ya lo sabemos! No tienes que presumir que lo vez todos los días —dijo Noah malhumorada.

—¡Anda! ¿verdad que mi primo no está guapo, Itziar? —dijo Rose con cara de "tengo razón".

—Pues tiene algo, pero no creo que sea algo así como un dios…— era la verdad, era guapo, pero si James les gustaba, también Albus, ya que se parecían mucho, solo que Albus tenía ojos más bonitos.

Seguimos hablando un rato de si James era o no guapo, hasta que al final Rose se rindió y dijo que podía ser que tuviera algo de atractivo. Luego empezamos a platicar entre todos como nos imaginábamos Hogwarts, y luego de cosas que no eran importantes, hasta que Eddie dijo que se iba a cambiar y nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo. Primero nos cambiamos las mujeres, y luego salimos para que Al se cambiara el solo.

Cuando acabó ya estábamos muy cerca. Podía ver las luces de la estación.

* * *

_Bueno, creo que si llegaron hasta aquí significa que les gustó. Sí si, diganmelo en un revew, sino, también =)._

_Espero les agrade saber que publicaré entre Martes y Miércoles, todas las semanas, porque me cae muy mal eso de que te dejen esperando meses COFseamisaiCOF._

_Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, insulto o felicitación, haganmelo saber en un review =)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, aqui les dejo el segundo chap. de esta historia. Espero les guste. (Aclaraciones a reviews más abajo)_**

* * *

**********

2.

Cuando el tren anunció su llegada a Hogsmeade, una voz resonó por todo el tren:

—¡Por Favor, dejen sus baúles aquí en el tren, estas serán llevadas a sus respectivas habitaciones más tarde!

—¡Uf, menos mal! Están muy pesados —dijo Noah.

Cuando bajé del tren, un viento frío me golpeo la cara. Se sintió delicioso, tenía un sabor a frescura, igual que el olor de este. Estaba aspirando el delicioso aire con los ojos cerrados cuando choqué con algo que me pareció era un costal gigante y me caí.

—¡Ouch! —gemí tocándome la frente.

—¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención pegarte! —decía una voz grave muy por encima de mi cabeza, al tiempo que algo verdaderamente grande me levantaba. Abrí los ojos y vi a un señor enorme, gigante, ¡impresionante! Tenía una barba y bigote gigantes que cubrían la mitad de su cara, estaban igual de enmarañados que su larga cabellera. Parecía muy viejo, y me estaba levantando con su mano del tamaño de tapas de botes de basura.

—De-descuida. Fue mi culpa, gracias por ayudarme. ¡Guau! Eres realmente gigante —dije con una sonrisa.

—Si, err…bueno…—parecía que no sabía que decir, y en ese momento llegaron Albus y Rose.

—¡Hola, Hagrid! —saludaron estos con gran alegría.

— ¡Hola, chicos! Que gusto verlos. ¡Los de primer año, vengan conmigo! ¡Los de primer año, acérquense, por favor!, ¿Ya son todos los de primer año? ¡Excelente, entonces, síganme!

Seguimos al gigante buena-onda hasta el lago, en el que al fondo se podía ver un castillo gigante lleno de ventanas que expulsaban luz. Este era realmente mejor que el Hogwarts que jamás hubiera imaginado. Hagrid, el tipo grande, nos pidió que solo fueran cuatro por bote, así que me subí con Albus, Rose y Eddie, mientras que las mellizas se subían con James y un amigo suyo. Estaban realmente emocionadas.

Finalmente llegamos la orilla y desembarcamos. Bajamos de los botes y comenzamos a seguir a Hagrid, empezamos a caminar por una amplia extensión de césped hacia el castillo.

El guardabosque subió las escaleras principales y tocó la puerta antes de que los últimos alumnos nos alcanzaran. Un señor llenito abrió la puerta, sonriente.

—Aquí están los de primer año, profesor —dijo Hagrid el grandote.

—¡Oh, excelente! ¿Quieren seguirme por aquí, por favor? — dijo el profesor.

Y como nos pidió, lo seguimos. Entramos en el vestíbulo, o al menos eso supuse, porque era una habitación muy pequeña y nos tuvimos que apretujar un poco.

— Hola, soy el profesor Longbottom, el subdirector de Hogwarts. Bueno, esta es mi oportunidad de darles a todos la bienvenida a Hogwarts, su nuevo colegio y hogar. Solo asegúrense de cumplir las reglas y pueden estar seguros de que lo será por siempre.

Dentro de poco se les seleccionará la casa a la que pertenecerán. Pueden ser Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Slytherin. Las casas se distinguen por diversas cualidades en sus alumnos, ya se enterarán. Y aunque les toque clase, comer y dormir junto a sus compañeros de casa, no deben olvidar que Hogwarts es como una gran familia, en la que todos los miembros son importantes. Eso es lo más importante. — Hubo un momento de silencio después de este comentario del profesor. Algunos parecían meditarlo, a otros tantos les parecía una broma. —Bien, ahora les pediré que esperen aquí mientras alistamos todo lo necesario.

Y dicho esto el profesor Longbottom salió de la sala. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, porque según lo que me habían dicho mis amigos, lo que seguía era la ceremonia de selección. Varios alumnos se pusieron a platicar, pero yo no tenía ganas. Después de un rato, regresó el profesor Longbottom y nos llevó al Gran Comedor, un comedor realmente grande (claro está) donde se encontraban todos los demás alumnos de la escuela, divididos en cuatro mesas largas, cada una, supuse, perteneciente a cada una de las casas. El profesor Longbottom puso un taburete con un sombrero andrajoso encima, el cual empezó a cantar, pero no preste atención a la letra, ya que estaba ocupada admirando el techo, que lucía exactamente como el de afuera, cielo nublado y oscuro, con varias, cientos, millones de velas flotando debajo de este. De repente, todo empezó a aplaudir y deje de oír la voz tosca del sombrero, que había acabado de cantar. Yo también aplaudí.

—Muy bien, en cuanto los nombre, pasarán a ponerse el sombrero, que les indicará a que casa pertenecen. Cuando se los diga, pasen a sentarse a la mesa correspondiente. Ahora: Abrahamson, Katherine — una chica rubia fue asentarse al taburete, estaba temblando. Se puso el sombrero y este, casi inmediatamente, grito:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—Bush, Sara —La chica fue a sentarse nerviosa al taburete

—¡SLYTHERIN! — grito el sombrero unos segundos después de tocar la cabeza de la chica.

—Brooks, Jonathan.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

—Carver, Elliott.

—¡GRIFFINDOR!

—Coleman, Jack.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—Curiel, Itziar —mi corazón latió muy rápido y no me gustó como sonó mi nombre con el acento del profesor, pero al menos no dijo _Iciar. _Caminé lo que me parecieron horas y llegué. Me senté y me puse el enorme sombrero en la cabeza.

—¡Mmm! Una decisión difícil… no tienes la menor idea de a donde perteneces, ¿eh? Bueno, tienes cada una de las cualidades que identifican a cada una de las casa, tal vez en Hufflepuff; eres noble, buena amiga…, pero veo que detestas el trabajo, te da flojera realizarlo…

—Muy cierto —pensé con pena y admiración. ¿Qué clase de sombrero decía que cualidades tiene cada persona?

—Tienes mucho coraje, eres valiente, perfectos para una Gryffindor; pero parece que no eres una bruja con muchos talentos…

— OK, eso fue verdaderamente ofensivo —pensé con amargura.

—¡Oh! Pareces un poco irritable, y tienes ambición, astucia, también, casi una Slytherin, ¿Pero a quien engañamos? A Slytherin no van los hijos de muggles, además no te gusta esa casa…

—Mmm…nope, no me gusta.

—Y, aparte, pareces bastante lista y curiosa, tienes sed de aprender, pero Ravenclaw no es para ti… Bueno, creo que me quedo con ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

Sonreí abiertamente. Esa casa si me gustaba. Así que me quité el enorme sombrero y fui a sentarme a la mesa donde más aplaudían, a Gryffindor. La ceremonia continuó y a Eddie y a Danielle les tocó en Ravenclaw, mientras que a Rose, Albus y a Noah conmigo, en Gryffindor. En la última casa mencionada había otros tres chicos llamados Kenneth, Elliott y Christopher; y otras dos chicas: Emma, Georgette. Cuando Albus se sentó, su hermano James, a unos asientos de distancia, levanto los pulgares y le sonrió, lo mismo con Rose. Ni a Noah ni a mí nos hizo caso, y ella pareció sentirse decepcionada.

Cuando la ceremonia de selección termino, la Directora McGonagall dio la bienvenida y cuando dijo "¡A comer!", en la mesa apareció una enorme cantidad de comida, toda se veía deliciosa y no tenía idea de por donde comenzar. Me decidí al principio por papa al horno y pastel de carne. Estaba verdaderamente delicioso. De hecho, era lo más rico que había probado en mi vida. Aunque quería comer más, no pude; estaba a punto de explotar. Por si fuera poco, cuando todos estuvimos satisfechos, la comida desapareció de los platos y aparecieron santa cantidad de postres. ¡Uf!, mucha comida. No pude más que comer una pequeñísima parte de pastel de chocolate que me regaló Albus.

Ninguno hablamos mucho durante la cena: estábamos muy entretenidos devorando santos manjares. Cuando acabamos, Noah dijo bostezando:

—¿Saben qué? Estoy bastante satisfecha. Creo que iré a acostarme.

—Voy contigo — dije sonriendo. Pero al parecer no era de elegir cuando te querías ir: no sabíamos dónde íbamos a dormir

Cuando estábamos apenas levantándonos, un chico alto como de unos diez y seis años gritó:

—Los de primer año, por favor, vengan. ¡Los de primer año, los llevaremos a sus habitaciones! —dijo este. Y una chica de pelo rubio muy, muy bonita se le unió y comenzó a gritar:

—¡Primer año, vamos! ¿Ya están todos? —dijo fijándose en nosotros. — ¡Oh! Al, Rose, lo siento, estaba muy lejos y no tuve oportunidad de felicitarlos. ¡Sabía que les tocaría en Gryffindor!

—¡Hola, Victoire! —saludaron Rose y Albus al mismo tiempo. —Chicas, ella es Victoire, nuestra prima, prefecta perfecta—dijo Rose, y su prima solo sonrió como quien sonríe a un chiquillo que acaba de decir una tontería, luego nos saludo a Noah y a mí.

Todos los de primero la seguimos a través de unas escaleras que se movían ¡se movían! Hasta el séptimo piso. Nos paramos frente a un cuadro con una tipa verdaderamente gorda (por cierto, ¡Los cuadros hablan y se mueven! Que miedo…), la cual, cuando nos paramos frente a ella, dijo a los prefectos "¿Contraseña?" con voz grave y profunda, a lo que la prima de Al y Rose, la bonita (¡Diablos!, ¿Cuál era el nombre…?), dijo

—Grifo Dorado.

El cuadro se abrió como si fuera una puerta, dejando ver una sala con sillones, una chimenea y mesas con sillitas.

—Esta es la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde pueden reunirse a hacer sus tareas, pasar un rato junto al fuego y demás. Los dormitorios se encuentran al lado derecho para las chicas y del izquierdo para los chicos. Sus pertenencias están en sus dormitorios — concluyó la bonita… ¡Victoria! No…, ¡Victoire! Si, Victoire, que era la única que había hablado de los prefectos.

Las chicas, Albus y yo subimos a dormir después de admirar unos dos segundos la sala común. Por suerte era viernes y mañana podríamos levantarnos tarde. Subimos las escaleras y fuimos a un cuarto donde se leía "Primer Curso". Llegué a tumbarme en la cama, tal cual, y Noah se rió de mi. Eran cerca de las diez, así que no tenía sueño, solo estaba cansada, así que después de vestirme decidí decorar mi parte de la pared. Pegué un poster de Leonardo DiCaprio cuando estaba guapo, ya que en este momento era un tipo de 42 años, pero seguía amándolo.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntaron Noah y Rose con interés. No creí que no lo hubieran visto antes.

—Leonardo DiCaprio, por supuesto —al ver sus caras de incomprensión, me quedé con la boca abierta. —¿No lo habían visto? Salió en "Titanic", "Atrápame Si Puedes", etc., etc., etc. —dije por mencionar mis favoritas (porque eran donde salia más guapo), pero seguían con cara de incomprendimiento, si esa palabra existe — ¿No, nada? —_Bueno_, pensé, _esas películas ya son muy, muy viejas, puede que no las hayan visto por la terrible definición que tienen… _

—Lo siento, pero creo no tener la menor idea de lo que estás hablando — dijo Rose.

—¿Nunca han visto sus películas? —pregunté incrédula.

—¿Qué es una _belígula_? — dijo Noah.

—Tienen que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Casi caigo…

—No, de verdad, ¿Qué es una _belígula? _— dijo Noah con cara de incomprendicividad, de nuevo, si esa palabra existe.

—Bueno, es película, y… bueno, personas actúan y…— les explique más o menos lo que era una película, (Rose me ayudó a explicárselo a Noah después de que se aburrió de burlarse de mi manera tan "Incomprensible" de explicar que era una película, resultó que su madre y una prima suya eran hijas de muggles y ella las veía seguido, pero no sabía quién era Leonardo DiCaprio), y luego de prometer que un día veríamos una juntas, decidí hacer una carta a mis padres.

_Mamá y papá:_

_Aquí estoy, en mi enorme habitación circular de Hogwarts. Es un lugar fantástico, ¿saben? Un día tienen que conocerlo._

_Bueno, ¿recuerdan que no leí ningún libro de magia? Bueno, pues fue mala idea. Hogwarts es lo más maravilloso que he visto en toda mi vida. Primero, el tren estuvo bien, conocí a varias personas interesantes de las que les hablaré más adelante._

_Luego, cuando bajamos del expreso, me estrellé con Hagrid, el guardabosque. ¡Es verdaderamente grande! Me refiero a tres metros de altura, mínimo. Una amiga me dijo que es mitad gigante. Cuando me levantó con su manaza del tamaño de tapas de botes de basura, nos llevó por el lago hasta Hogwarts. Una vez en tierra, entramos a un pequeño vestíbulo._

_Luego fuimos al Gran Comedor, una sala gigante con velas flotando y el techo como el cielo nocturno de fuera. Nos pasaron a sentar enfrente de todos a un taburete con un sombrero mugriento que luego empezó a cantar y cuando terminó, nos seleccionó a una casa. Si, Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas: Hufflepuff, donde van los nobles; Slytherin, donde, según mis amigos, van los malos; Ravenclaw, donde van los listos; y Gryffindor, donde van los valientes. A mí me tocó en Gryffindor, y a la mayoría de mis amigos también._

_Cuando acabo la ceremonia de selección, apareció comida en la mesa, ¡Si, apareció! Estuvo delicioso, tengo que felicitar al chef. Esperen, se me olvidó comentar… ¡Los platos eran de oro!_

_En el tren, como mencioné antes, conocí a gente interesante: están las mellizas Nicholson, que se llaman Danielle y Noah. Ellas son muy bonitas y se parecen mucho. Edward Wolfe, un chico flaco y bajo de pelo negro. Me deja decirle Eddie. También esta Rose Weasley, quien es extremadamente lista y usa un tono mandón, pero es muy buena persona. Y por ultimo Albus Potter, primo de Rose, quién según dijeron también en el tren, su padre es muy, muy famoso. Se llama Harry Potter, y derrotó al mago más tenebroso del último siglo. Era verdaderamente malo, tanto, que a la gente le aterraba pronunciar su nombre, Lord Voldemort. ¿Saben cómo se divertía? ¡Torturando y matando gente! Además, el padre de Al es la única persona en el mundo hasta ahora que ha sobrevivido de una maldición asesina._

_Todos ellos son fantásticos, y les encanta que les hablé de México, algún día tendré que invitarlos. Lo único malo es que no pueden pronunciar mi nombre bien, me dicen _Iciar_, aunque se están esforzando. Creo que por el momento los dejaré que me llamen Izzie, o algo por el estilo._

_Los quiere,_

_Itziar._

Releí la carta una vez más y la sellé. Estaba lista para ser enviada. Pero había un problema: no veía a Bernardette, mi lechuza, cerca.

—Noah, ¿y las lechuzas? —pregunté confundida. Las chicas rieron e hicieron sonidos como de "¡Pff!".

—¿Es enserio?, por favor, ¡Tienes que saber!, cualquiera sabe que están en la lechucería, ¿no? — dijo está sorprendida, de nuevo, ante mi ignorancia.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabías que era una película! — dije sacándole la lengua al tiempo que sonreía, y todas nos reímos.

Seguimos platicando hasta eso de las once, ya que todo mundo estaba muy cansado como para hacer otra cosa además de dormir.

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, de verdad me alegran el día. Muchas gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritas, se sintió padrísimo._

_Lord Sapphire, Chesire Cat, Skandar, Good luck!, : Primero, gracias por dejar review, la verdad me sentí un poco ofendida por algunas de sus comentarios, pero acepto muy bien las críticas constructivas y si los voy a tomar en cuenta, como por ejemplo, no me había percatado de que "Chaparro" solo se utiliza en México, o que puse "No, no hay problema", y que puse lo que dicen Edward e Itxiar en el mismo rengló, no me fijé y gracias por hacerme verlo, pero las cosas como "Propaganda de México" y "Sólo le falta regalar globos con la bandera mexicana, dioses cnóticos" Me ofendieron. Itziar si va a tomar la mayor parte del protagonismo, pero tratare que no deje a los demás de lado. ". Y si, el compartimiento de Itziar rápidamente se llena de gente, no creo que sea tan malo, y debo advertirles que Itziar si va a tener muchos amigos y que a la mayoría de la gente le va a caer bien, pero nunca pensé en que ella fuera a ser algo como "La Extranjera que Derrotó al Heredero de Voldemort" o que fuera la salvadora de la historia, y tampoco nunca se me ocurrió que a ella le gustara Albus o James, simplemente creo que es obvio que sean guapos, porque a James Potter (el padre de Harry) siempre lo describieron como alguien muy apuesto, si Harry se parece muchísimo a él, tiene que ser muy guapo, también, y si Albus es el que más se parece a Harry, quiere decir que también es muy guapo, ¿no? Y bueno, creo que a James todos se lo imaginan bonito, ¿no? Pero Itziar nunca va a ser una Potter, se los aseguro._

_No me di cuenta que incluí a los personajes tan de golpe, y no creo que haya habido ningún baby boom, la verdad saque la idea de "Los compartimientos están llenos" de La Piedra Filosofal. _

_Y la parte en la que a Itziar le va a informar que es maga un personaje del ministerio no me lo inventé yo, se lo dice Snape a Lily en Las Reliquias de la Muerte, _

_ — ¿Y nos la traerá una lechuza? —Preguntó Lily en voz baja._

_ —Normalmente es así, pero tú eres hija de muggles, de modo que alguien del colegio tendrá que ir a explicárselo a tus padres. _

_OK, si, ahora me doy cuenta que dice "Alguien del colegio" y yo escribí que era alguien del ministerio, pero a lo que iba es que yo no lo inventé._

_En cuanto a Edward Wolfe, bueno, si, quería incluir algo de Twilight, solo que obviamente no podía ser mucho, así que decidí hacerlo con este nombre. Además no es que _

_Y bueno, ya existen la "típica historia de una chica mexicana/española/colombiana/argentina/pitimicénica (?) que ha de cruzar el océano Atlántico para asistir a una escuela de magia británica como si no las hubiera en América", pero yo quería hacer mi típica historia, y ya leí el FF donde la escuela es Salem, que, por cierto, me encantó. La de Brasil no la he leído, pero seguramente lo haré ahora que sé que existe._

_Cuando Itziar corrige a todos por llamarla Iciar, no quería que pareciera que le molestara, simplemente le fastidiara._

_ Y si, acepto que está muy mal eso de que Itziar no explique concretamente porque está en Londres y porque va a Hogwarts, pero no creo que lo haga, porque simplemente no se me ocurrió nada que lo explicara, pensé algo como "Va a Hogwarts y punto." Y si, está mal, pero no creo que solo por eso sea mala historia._

_Y trato de explicar lo bonito que es México porque la verdad es bonito (quítale lo malo y deja los paisajes que es lo único que describe Itziar), y quiero que la gente que no es de aquí se entere un poco de ello. Lamento decepcionarlos, pero si repartiré más propaganda mexicana._

_Van a haber más personajes y más protagonismo por parte de Itziar, no lo puedo negar, también voy a tener que incluir muchas cosas que son de este año, no del año en el que ellos asisten a Hogwarts, pero no puedo predecir quien va a ser el cantante de moda o la mejor película en esa época, y tal vez haya muchas más cosas que no les gusten a lo largo del FF, y por favor díganme que es lo que odiaron y corríjanlo, la verdad estos comentarios me sirvieron muchísimo, pero traten de hacerlo de manera menos dura, me mataron la inspiración un poco._

_De verdad, esto me sirve mucho y lo toaré en cuenta, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de… revisar mi FF._

_¿Me dejan otro review? Ya saben que me encantan :)_


End file.
